Black Knight
King Arthur, also known as the Black Knight, is a character from the world of Camelot who appears in Black Knight Saga. Created by Merlin to be the benevolent ruler over his kingdom in the world of Camelot, King Arthur was a beloved ruler over his people, until he was corrupted into an evil tyrant by the Scabbard of Excalibur. He is the primary antagonist in the game, with the true antagonist being Merlina. Appearance :Voice actor: Gavin Hammon (English), Hidekatsu Shibata (Japanese) While his face was never seen since he was going around wearing a black and dark gold armor with a pnk stripped caped with a crown on the helmet, but he has glowing yellow eyes. Gallery Personality Created by Merlin to be the benevolent ruler over his kingdom in the world of Camelot, King Arthur was a beloved ruler over his people, until he was corrupted into an evil tyrant by the Scabbard of Excalibur. Relationships Friends/Allies *Knights of the Round Table **Sir Gawain **Sir Percival **Sir Galahad **Sir Lamorak Family *Merlin (creator) Neutral Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies *Merlina Abilities and Powers Weapons *Deathcalibur *Excalibur (formerly) History Several years before the events of the Black Knight Saga, King Arthur was created, apparently in secrecy, by the wizard Merlin. Presumably forged from the essence of the Knights of the Underworld, King Arthur was an magical illusion, created with the purpose to rule over the Grand Kingdom as its monarch. Over time, Arthur proved himself as a wise and just ruler, and he managed to gather a powerful group of noble knights under his service, the Knights of the Round Table. For a time, King Arthur led his kingdom into an era of peace and prosperity, and he was praised by all its inhabitants. During his noble days, Arthur was given Excalibur, along with the Scabbard of Excalibur by Nimue, Lady of the Lake, as Arthur had proven himself worthy to wield them through his unequalled virtue and chivalry. The magical enchantment of the Scabbard of Excalibur made Arthur immortal, but the power of immortality bewitched and corrupted King Arthur, turning him from a noble ruler into a power-hungry tyrant, becoming the Black Knight. At some point Arthur somehow lost Excalibur, but gained a new sword, called Deathcalibur. Using his dark magic, Arthur began summoning the Knights of the Underworld to do his bidding, and Arthur began plunging his kingdom into turbulence and chaos. He nevertheless proved to still have strong relations with the Knights of the Round Table despite his change, and they still chose to serve him as well. Synopsis At the beginning of the Black Knight Saga, Arthur was chasing after the granddaughter of his creator and the Royal Wizard, Merlina the Wizard, for reasons that has not yet been specified. Using Deathcalibur, Arthur summoned the Knights of the Underworld to trap her, but as Arthur apporached her, Merlina used her own magic to summon Sonic the Hedgehog to their world. After Sonic dispatched Arthur's minions, Arthur prepared to battle the hedgehog, but Merlina teleported them both away before the battle could begin. Not distraught by his enemies escape, Arthur met up with Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, and Sir Lamorak and ordered them to seek out Sonic and Merlina and slay them on sight, while he chased after them himself. Arthur faced Sonic twice during the game. The first time was shortly after Sonic obtained Caliburn, but as Sonic lacked both the resources, the skills and due to the Scabbard of Excalibur making Arthur invulnerable, Arthur decided to leave after deeming Sonic not worth his time. Much later, the two of them met a second time at Castle Avalon when Sonic sought out Arthur to stop him once and for all, but Arthur dryly remarked thar Sonic had only somewhat improved his impersonation of a knight, but was this time seriously determined to kill Sonic and challenge him to a duel. After a more heated duel, Arthur was knocked off his horse, but Arthur told Sonic that he could not win as the Scabbard of Excalibur made him immortal. However, as Arthur called upon the scabbard's power, Sonic used the Sacred Swords he gained from the Knights of the Round Table to nullify the scabbard's power. Arthur stood up in disbelief of what was happening, and was defeated when Sonic took the opprotunity and attacked Arthur, felling the tyrant for good. After being bested by Sonic, Arthur faded away, leaving nothing but the scabbard. When Sonic brought the scabbard to Merlina, she revealed that King Arthur was never there, just an illusion created by Merlin, and it was merely part of her plan to acquire the Scabbard of Excalibur for her own ends. After the battle with the Dark Queen Caliburn revealed that since he is the legendary sacred sword Caliburn, his duty is to decide who was fit for the crown, thus making Sonic the one worthy to be King Arthur. Quotes *''"I shall give chase."'' *''"Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight."'' *''"Now, let us see the power of your so-called sacred sword!"'' *''"Pursue me at your own peril, weakling!"'' *''"A fool of a knight, not even worth slaying!" *"It seems your impersonation of a knight has improved, somewhat."'' *''"Then let us have a another look at that unsightly swordsmanship."'' *''"You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me!"'' *''"There is no escape!"'' *''"I shall blast you into dust!"'' *''"You blue pest! Roar Deathcalibur!"'' *''"I am immortal! You can not defeat me!"'' *''"How can this be?!"'' *''"Haaaa!"'' *''"Nooo!"'' *''"Very well."'' *''"I accept."'' *''"Must I even join this?"'' *''"Those bring their swords to bear against me will regret it."'' *''"I will show you my true power!"'' *''"Time for battle!"'' *''"Your very presence offends the eye."'' *''"You shall regret, challenging me"'' Trivia *A black knight is a stock literary character, typically a villain. It is a knight who has no liege-lord or does not want to be identified and so does not bear any heraldic standards. Several black knights appeared in the tales of King Arthur. *While he is the titular Black Knight, Arthur's armor is actually gold, though a very dark gold. *King Arthur's theme song is "Fight the Knight", a song by Crush 40 for the two boss fights Sonic has with him. In the 1st boss battle against him, the song is instrumental. The song in the 2nd boss battle against him has lyrics. *King Arthur is unlockable in battle mode by collecting the five books detailing the story of King Arthur during regular gameplay. *The Black Knight is the only multiplayer character in Sonic and the Black Knight that is not a recurring Sonic character or at least a character who is portrayed as one. He is also the only one who is incapable of jumping as well as the slowest (even though all characters don't run in multiplayer mode). *Sonic's battle with the Black Knight at Avalon may have referenced Arthur's end in the Arthurian legends where Arthur is taken after being mortally wounded by his son Mordred. *Strangely, the Black Knight never faces Sonic in battle face-to-face, always dashing away, even though in the second battle, he hypocritically states "It appears you are only good at one thing: running away." *King Arthur/The Black Knight slightly resembles Sauron from the Lord Of The Rings series. Category:Mystical beings Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Knights Category:Immortal Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dark